Meeting the Doctor 2 : At the beginning
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Lorsque le Docteur disparaît mystérieusement, ses compagnons se retrouvent plongés dans une aventure aux origines du Seigneur du Temps pour le sauver.
1. Prologue : Next Stop Everywhere

**Meeting the Doctor n** **2 : At the beginning**

**Disclaimer :** Le Docteur et ses compagnons sont la propriété de la BBC, Steven Moffat et Russel T. Davies. Lyria, Léo, Cécile et Oriane sont des créations de l'auteur (en partie). Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Genres :** Adventure, Angst, Family, Friendship

**Ships/Pairings :** Un tout petit peu de Janto

**Résumé :** Lorsque le Docteur disparaît mystérieusement, ses compagnons se retrouvent plongés dans une aventure aux origines du Seigneur du Temps pour le sauver.

**Prologue : Next stop everywhere**

Le Tardis, cette machine un peu folle, prenant des formes infiniment simple tout en étant infiniment compliquée de l'intérieur. _Time And Relative Dimmension In Space. _Ca ne veut strictement rien dire, mais c'était impressionnant pour les chanceux qui entrait dans la grosse cabine téléphonique bleue, voguant ici et là, du passé au futur, de la Terre aux mondes parrallèles. Autour du long tube en verre, contenant l'étincelle de vie de cette incroyable machine, cinq personnes étaient assises, sur les sièges entourant la matrice de contrôle. L'un des leurs, plus grand et beaucoup plus vieux que tous réunis, ses cheveux bruns dans un méli-mélo complexe s'activait dans les raccordages de l'extrapolateur ultra-dimmentionnel. Les fils de différentes couleurs pendaient de partout, pendant dans son dos, se prolongeant autour de ses jambes.

Il s'appelait le Docteur, un extraterrestre de la race des Seigneurs du Temps, débarqué tout droit d'une grosse planète rouge appelée Gallifrey, « détruite » à la fin d'une longue et interminable guerre. La Guerre du Temps. La dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Elle opposait deux grandes civilisations, engagées dans un combat à mort. Dans une de ces anciennes vies, oubliée, le Docteur a caché sa planète natale dans un univers de poche et les barrières de la réalité se sont refermées sur elle. Personne n'a gagné.

Je viens aussi de cette planète à deux soleils, avec ses immenses champs d'herbes rouges, au pied du Mont Perdition et des montagnes de la Tentation Sauvage. Je m'appelle Oriane, et, il y a quelques semaines de cela, avec mes amis, Léo et Lyria, nous sommes devenus les compagnons du Docteur, rejoignant Clara Oswald à l'assaut de l'univers. Aussi beau et intelligent soit-il, le Docteur avait décidemment beaucoup de mal à nous comprendre aujourd'hui.

Docteur : Vous voulez voir qui, encore ?

Moi : Matt Smith, pour la dixième fois au moins…

Docteur : Mais pourquoi ?!

Lyria : Parce qu'il s'en va à Noël et qu'on veut un autographe avant qu'il disparaisse.

Docteur : On devait pas aller aux Doctor Who Proms ?!

Clara : Il y est aux Proms, c'est pour ça qu'on veut y aller. Vous êtes vraiment lent aujourd'hui.

Docteur : Je ne vous comprend pas.

Moi : Et vous êtes censé être l'être le plus intelligent de l'univers…

Léo : Allez Docteur ! On va être en retard !

Docteur : Mais à quoi ça vous sert d'avoir une version humaine de moi-même ?

Lyria : A fantasmer pendant que vous dormez.

Le Docteur se leva, entraînant son tas de fils avec lui. Il actionna quelques manettes et le sol se mit à vibrer. La machine se mit à bouger, dans un bruit de machine à laver rouillée.

Docteur : Et elle habite où votre amie ?

Léo : Sur Terre.

Docteur : Oui, merci, je le savais déjà ça. Mais où sur Terre ?

Moi : Euh… Pas loin du lycée, vous avez qu'à la kidnapper un matin.

Léo : On ne kidnappe pas les gens, espèce de psychopathe.

Moi : Si on peut, le Docteur le fait bien !

Docteur : Ne me mêle pas à ça. Allons-y !

Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à tourner autour de la console, donnant des coups de pieds aux manettes trop lointaine tout en pressant divers boutons lui passant sous la main. La boîte bleue fut secouée quelques minutes avant de se stopper brutalement, nous envoyant pour un aller simple vers le sol. Le Docteur se précipita vers la porte, se prit les pieds dans les fils et s'étala de tout son long, se cognant violemment la tête contre les barrières en fer encadrant l'ouverture.

Clara : Docteur ?

Moi : Il s'est assomé tout seul cet idiot. J'avais bien dit que ça arriverait un jour.

Léo : Tant mieux, on est en vacances.

Tous : Léo !

Docteur : Grumph.

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva doucement, se frottant frénétiquement les tempes. Il allait avoir une sacré bosse à la vue de la teinte violacée que prenait son front. La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur une jeune femme brune, un peu plus grande que Lyria, impressionnée par l'intérieur. Elle était figée, laissant la porte se reclaquer derrière elle, la bouche dans un « O » caractéristique.

Moi : Clara, Docteur, je vous présente Cécile.

Clara : Coucou.

Cécile : C'est… C'est…

Lyria : Plus grand à l'intérieur, yep.

Cécile : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Moi : On va aux Proms, et toi aussi.

Cécile baissa les yeux en direction du Docteur, à moitié accroupi à ses pieds, tentant désesperement de décoincer les fils de la barre de fer. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Cécile : Il va bien ?

Lyria : Oh, il va s'en remettre.

Docteur : Merci de votre compassion, vous êtes toutes très gentilles aujourd'hui…

Léo : … Je suis pas une fille.

Docteur : Désolé.

Je me mis à titiller les manettes, impatiente. Le Tardis vrombit et démarra brutalement, réexpédiant le Docteur au tapis. Je tentai de stabiliser la machine mais je n'avais pas encore retrouvé tous mes repères, me contentant de la formation express du Docteur, qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure entre deux voyages. Etrangement, certaines manettes ne correspondait pas du tout à sa description. Quelle idée de demander à un Renégat qui n'a pas son permis de m'aider à conduire. Je grognai quand un jet d'étincelles me frôla le bras, me brûlant légèrement. Le Docteur tentait de se relever, s'accrochant aux barrières pour tenter de me rejoindre. La situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, nous nous retrouvâmes soudain la tête au plafond, pendus à ce que nous pouvions par les bras. Et, pour finir ce magnifique tableau, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle de contrôle dans les ténèbres.

Moi : C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai rien touché !

Docteur : Je ne veux pas être alarmiste mais on va s'écraser !

Moi : J'avais remarqué ! C'est un peu dur de conduire à l'envers. Sexy ne répond plus et nous attire vers la Terre, et, visiblement, elle veut pas aller ailleurs ! Accrochez-vous !

La salle se mit à tanguer, puis à tourner, de plus en plus vite tandis que des hurlements résonnaient en écho. Nous comprenions maintenant aisément ce qu'il se passait dans une machine à laver. Des étincelles volaient de partout, des choses explosaient, la console semblait se désintégrer sous mes mains, des manettes tombant vers le sol. Ou le plafond, aucune idée. Le vaisseau atterit dans un grand fracas, au beau milieu de Cardiff, créant l'un des plus grands cratères que la ville n'ait jamais connu.

C'est ainsi que nous rencontrâmes le Capitaine Jack, Torchwood, mais surtout que nous avons fait face à une des plus grandes menaces de l'univers.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Meeting Torchwood

**Chapitre 1 : Meeting Torchwood**

Je me relevai doucement, non sans mal. Une des poutres m'était tombé dessus et je pouvais déjà sentir l'échymose naissant sous mon T-Shirt. J'étais désorientée, ma tête me tournai, mais surtout, je remarquai très rapidement le sang sur mes mains. Un bruit suraïgu me vrillait les oreilles et je me mis à en chercher la source. Je la localisai rapidement. La colonne de verre était éventrée, laissant échapper un long filet blanc. Du gaz. Je me mis à tousser, c'était toxique visiblement, mes deux cœurs se serraient sous le manque d'oxygène. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Moi : Docteur ? Lyria ?! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Lyria : Oriane ! Sors de là, on est dehors !

Je me dégageai de la poutre et escaladai les débris, pour gagner la sortie. Le gaz commençait sérieusement à me gêner et je craignais de retomber dans l'inconscience sous peu. Deux bras me saisirent soudain et je me retrouvai sous un soleil terrien éblouissant, en opposition parfaite avec les ténèbres du Tardis. Eblouie, je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'un masque à gaz se posa sur mon nez, tandis qu'une autre main tripotait mon front. Un homme au long manteau bleu, style militaire du XXème siècle, referma les portes de la cabine téléphonique. Sa démarhe, son manteau, tout chez lui me semblait familier. J'écarquillai les yeux en réalisant.

Léo : Tu es blessée ?

Je l'ignorai totalement, absorbée dans le regard bleu horizo du Capitaine Jack Harkness, le seul et l'unique, le leader de Torchwood Trois. Je retirai le masque, jugeant que j'allais très bien en fin de compte et me remis sur mes jambes.

Moi : C'est… C'est…

Cécile : Le Captain Jack, oui.

Moi : Mais c'est Jack quoi ! LE Jack !

Jack : … Enchanté.

Léo : Pourquoi il faut toujours que les hommes que l'on rencontre soit sexy ?

Moi : Où est le Docteur ?

Je le cherchai autour de moi, subitement inquiète de ne pas l'avoir entendu ou même vu. Mon regard se posa sur mes mains et le sang qui les recouvraient. Tout cela, ajouté au silence de mes compagnons ne me mettait pas spécialement à l'aise.

Moi : Je ne suis pas blessée… Il est déjà à Torchwood ? Il est blessé ?

Jack : J'aimerai que ce soit le cas… Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il a été kidnappé.

Moi : Pas une minute à perdre alors.

J'étais déjà partie en direction de l'ascenceur magique, caché par un filtre de perception basique, pour humains, Jack et les autres sur les talons. Lyria dévisageait le Capitaine, tandis que la plaque de béton commençait à vibrer.

Lyria : Nous sommes en quelle année ?

Jack : 2007. Le 18 Novembre.

Moi : Okay. Pas de spoilers sur la fin de la saison deux et la suite.

Léo : C'est celle avec les enfants ?

Lyria : … Non, c'est celle avec John Hart. Les enfants c'est la saison d'après.

Léo : Je le savais…

L'ascenceur entama sa descente, dévoilant le grand hub de Torchwood Trois. Myfanwi, le ptérodactye, nous frola, poussant un long cri suraïgu. Jack fut le premier à descendre de la plateforme. Ianto Jones et Gwen Cooper nous surveillaient, suspicieux et inquiets à la fois. Le Capitaine fit rapidement les présentations. Je rougis très fortement lorsque Ianto me fit la bise, m'obligeant mentalement à me dire qu'il était amoureux de Jack.

Gwen : Alors, comme ça, vous voyagez avec le Docteur ? Vous êtes suicidaires pauvres fous.

Moi : Je suis de la même espèce que lui, en fait.

Jack : Vraiment ? Vous êtes une Seigneur du Temps ?

Ianto : Seigneur de quoi ?!

Moi : Je trouve ça pompeux. Gallifréenne ça suffit largement.

Ianto : Vous êtes une alienne ?!

Moi : Yep.

Ianto : Mais… Vous ressemblez à une humaine. En quoi vous êtes différente, en fait ?

Moi : J'ai deux cœurs et mon cerveau est plus développé que vous. Oh, et ma température corporelle est beaucoup plus basse que la votre, ça nous aide à tenir dans le froid.

Jack : Je ne dirais pas à quoi je pense…

Moi : Moi non plus. Et puis pense à ce pauvre Ianto, il serait contre.

Lyria : Arrêtez de flirter, bon sang !

Jack et moi : Je disais juste bonjour !

Nous nous lançèrent un petit sourire de coin. Jack laissa Ianto distribuer les tasses de café. Il méritait bien sa réputation, mais la pause fut de courte durée, nous avions du pain sur la planche.

Jack : Ianto, occupe-toi d'eux, Gwen, appelle Owen et Tosh', fin des vacances. Oriane, avec moi.

Moi : Bien, chef !

Léo : Toujours les Time Lords…

Moi : Ianto va vous dorloter, c'est moi qui devrait être jalouse.

Nous prîmes le chemin du bureau de Jack, passant devant divers armes et artefacts aliens, même des sèche-cheveux, bien que la petite équipe d'humains ne devait pas soupçonner cette utilité. L'immortel me fit entrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte, ne me mettant pas spécialement à l'aise. Il balança négligemment son long manteau sur le canapé, puis me tendit une chaise. Nous nous installèrent devant l'ordinateur.

Jack : Vous avez dû être sacrément secoués vu la violence de « l'atterissage ».

Je fis une grimace en effleurant le bleu qui recouvrait désormais une grosse partie de ma poitrine. C'était une chance que je n'ai rien eu de casser.

Moi : Il y a eu une défaillance du système, le temps que l'on réagisse, il était déjà trop tard. J'ai essayé de stabiliser le vaisseau mais… mais…

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, nous pouvions clairement voir le Docteur, rampant hors de sa boîte, une longue traînée de sang à sa suite. Il tira une grimace en portant la main à son ventre, il semblait grièvement blessé. Le sang sur mes mains… Mes cœurs se serrèrent tandis qu'il luttait contre la douleur et la perte de sang. Soudain, deux hommes en robe rouge apparurent de nulle part, visiblement par téléportation. Ils donnèrent quelques coups dans le visage et la poitrine du Docteur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il eut perdu connaissance. Ils lui saisirent chacun un bras et disparurent, téléportés de nouveau, emmenant mon père Dieu seul sait où. Je tremblais sur ma chaise, les doigts crispés sur le bureau. Ma voix se mit à trembler.

Moi : Leur… Leur robe… Tu peux zoomer ?

Jack s'executa. Je tressaillis en découvrant ce que je redoutais. Des motifs gallifréens se dessinait sur les brodures des vêtements. C'était impossible.

Moi : Il… Il faut les localiser ! Ce sont des Seigneurs du Temps !

Jack : J'ai déjà tenté de le faire, ils sont introuvables. Je n'avais que mon manipulateur de vortex à disposition, mais peut-être qu'avec le Tardis on aura une meilleure chance, non ?

Moi : Sexy est certainement en reconstruction, on pourra pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais… S'il y a des Seigneurs du Temps, ça signifie qu'ils viennent de Gallifrey, et si c'est le cas et qu'ils peuvent sortir à leur guise, nous sommes vraiment dans la panade.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau, dévoilant Léo, Clara et Cécile, entassés les uns sur les autres dans un mélange de corps complexe. Seule Lyria attendait en bas, avec Ianto et Gwen, exaspérés. Je levai les yeux en l'air et me fraya un passage, rejoignant ma meilleure amie, Jack sur les talons.

Lyria : On part quand ?

Moi : Quand on aura notre équipe de sauvetage.

Lyria : Torchwood ?

Moi : Non, ce serait trop simple, on va aller chercher un autre Docteur, j'ai besoin du Tardis.

Lyria : Et où est-ce que tu vas le trouver ?

Je lui souris et agita mon téléphone devant elle. Je le reliai en quelques minutes à la tour Torchwood et tapa un « Bad Wolf » que j'envoyai à travers l'univers. C'était une mauvaise idée, ça pourrait attirer des aliens, mais j'avais vraiment besoin du Docteur. Une heure plus tard, un bruit de souffleur de feuilles rouillées retentit dans le hub tandis que les contours d'une grosse boîte bleue apparaissait lentement.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Grand départ

**Chapitre 2 : Grand Départ**

Ten : C'est étrange, le signal venait pourtant d'ici… Et il n'y a absolument rien. Vous êtes qui vous ?! Jack ?!

Moi : Ah, bonjour quand même ! On a besoin de vous. Enfin… De votre Tardis, et de vous aussi, mais c'est secondaire.

Ten : Qui êtes vous ?

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant encore des yeux ensommeillés. L'expression se formant sur le visage de Lyria confirma tout de suite mes soupçons.

Rose : Il se passe quoi ? Le Tardis m'a éjectée de mon lit… Jack ?! Mais tu es mort !

Elle nous dévisageait, inquiète de voir autant de monde devant le Tardis. Le Docteur était déjà penché sur les ordinateurs, observant les images du kidnapping de son double, tournant en boucle. Je sentis mes cœurs se serrer dans ma poitrine.

Ten : Qui est-ce ?

Moi : Vous. Dans le futur.

Ten : Ce sont des Seigneurs du Temps… Rose, va t'habiller, on va enquêter !

Clara : Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ?!

Ten : Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprend, je suis le dernier de mon espèce et…

Lyria : Pas comprend que la bulle temporelle autour de Gallifrey va lâcher ?! On a aussi notre Docteur vous savez !

Moi : Et il a besoin d'être secouru d'urgence, c'est prioritaire !

Ten : Le plus important est de fermer la bulle temporelle, on se chargera de lui plus tard !

Moi : Bon… Je vois !

Le Docteur couina lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé contre la paroi de sa boîte, sous mon regard impartial.

Moi : Vous allez écouter maintenant ! Moi aussi je suis une Time Lady, moi aussi je sais que la situation est critique, alors votre « je suis le dernier des Time Lords » vous pouvez le remballer ! On va le sauver d'abord parce que c'est mon père et que je suis encore très loin de prendre le relai pour sauver tout l'univers !

Ten : ON NE PEUT PAS Y ALLER ! Si on rentre, ils sortent !

Moi : Très bien ! Alors regardez-les dans les yeux et dites-leur que vous allez le laisser mourir !

Je reculai, dévoilant mes compagnons. Tous le fixait, sourcils froncés, Rose y compris, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le dixième remarqua tout de suite l'attitude de sa compagne. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait le soutenir…

Ten : Rose…

Rose : Sérieusement ?! Vous allez le laisser se faire tuer ?!

Ten : Ils ne doivent pas sortir…

Moi : Très bien ! Restez ici si ça vous chante, j'y vais toute seule !

Ten : Mais bien sûr… Et comment vous comptez faire ça ?

Moi : En vous passant sur le corps s'il le faut.

Ten : J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Je fronçai les sourcils et avançai, en direction du Tardis. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Il se mit devant moi, bloquant l'entrée de son corps.

Ten : Vous ne savez même pas le piloter !

Moi : Je me débrouille !

Léo : Tu parles… Qui c'est qui nous a fait crasher ?

Moi : Toi, chut. C'est pas ma faute si le pilote originel ne sait lui-même pas piloter quand même !

Le Dixième fronça soudain les sourcils. Tiens, ça venait de tilter dans sa tête. Il attrapa son stétoscope et le plaça sur ma poitrine. Je le laissai faire, vaguement amusée, si ça pouvez lui faire changer d'avis… Il recula, ses yeux me dévisageant intensément. C'était assez flippant d'ailleurs.

Ten : Alors comme ça vous en êtes vraiment une… Comment avez-vous échappé à la Guerre du Temps ?

Moi : Je me suis échappée un peu avant la fin, un vieil ami m'a comme qui dirait aidé.

Ten : Qui ? Peut être qu'il est encore vivant lui aussi ?!

Moi : Bah… Oui, il est vivant, ça c'est sûr. Pour combien de temps, ça c'est une autre chose…

Ten : ….

Lyria : Tu pouvais pas lui dire que tu étais sa fille directement ? On aurait gagné bien dix minutes…

Ten : … COMMENT CA MA FILLE ?!

Moi : Euh… Spoilers.

Lyria : Copyright !

Lyria passa devant moi, décidant de prendre les choses en main. Elle lui fit les yeux de cocker, tout simplement. Il tenta de détourner le regard, puis soupira longuement avant de lever les yeux en l'air.

Ten : TRES BIEN ! Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si on se fait tuer !

Lyria : Qui disait que ça ne marcherait pas ?

Cécile : J'avais parié que c'était Nine qui viendrait donc… Pari annulé !

Lyria : Mouais.

Ten : Par contre, on va avoir des problèmes avec Rose et vos amis.

Les humains nous observaient, suspicieux, mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés.

Rose : Quel problème ?

Moi : Les humains ne sont pas autorisés sur Gallifrey, ils vous tueront à vue.

Clara : Je ne veux pas dire… Mais on ressemble quand même vachement à des Seigneurs du Temps…

Moi : Oui, mais disons que on a un moyen spécial de se reconnaître, on se sent, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si vous ne sentez rien, vous êtes fichés directement et pan. Il vaut vraiment mieux que vous restiez ici…

Léo : Certainement pas ! On vient, point final.

Le Docteur et moi se lançâmes un regard exaspéré, très lourd de sens. De toute manière, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, alors autant céder maintenant… Nous rentrâmes tous dans la cabine téléphonique, enfin prêts pour les départ.

Léo : J'aime pas la décoration…

Ten : Thème Léopard XVI, c'est le meilleur.

Moi : Mouais, je suis plus mitigée moi…

Clara : Au moins, ça change de l'autre Tardis tout noir…

Jack fut le dernier à entrer, refermant la porte et derrière lui. Il longea la paroi jusqu'à nous, sous le regard suspicieux du Docteur.

Moi : Ianto et Gwen ne viennent pas ?

Jack : Je suis sorti en douce…

Moi : Vilain garçon !

Il me fit un clin d'œil, sous le regard exaspéré de Lyria. Le Docteur se mit à tournoyer autour de la console, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Rose s'habilla rapidement et nous rejoignit, fin prête pour l'aventure.

Ten : Surtout, accrochez-vous, et dès que je vous le dit, vous vous mettrez tous à terre.

Moi : Je vais vous aider à conduire.

Le Tardis comprit rapidement où nous allions et tenta de nous en empêcher, nous lançant des coups de jus et des jets d'étincelles à chaque fois que nous touchions une commande. Le Docteur poussa un juron gallifréen lorsqu'il se brula le long du bras, à cause d'une flamme apparue de nulle part. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la bulle temporelle, nous perdîmes tout contrôle de la machine. Le Tardis s'éteignit, se laissant tomber en chute libre vers la planète. Nous nous jetâmes tous sur le sol, puis les moteurs se turent. Le Docteur s'avança vers la console et éteignit une dernière flamme d'un coup de manteau.

Moi : Ouch. Il va falloir attendre avant de repartir.

Ten : Il a pas mal souffert. Pauvre Tardis.

Moi : Elle. C'est une fille le Tardis.

Ten : …

Moi : Allons-y !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Docteur poussa un gémissement plaintif en effleurant la barre de fer enfoncée dans son ventre. Il serra les dents et tenta maladroitement de se lever. Ses chevilles, entravées par des chaînes, le ramenèrent rapidement sur le sol poussiéreux de sa cellule. Il tenta de se rapprocher de son compagnon de cellules, qu'il avait reconnu depuis pas mal de temps. Doucement, il le secoua, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Maître : … Docteur ?

Docteur : Eh… Ca va ?

Maître : Non.

Docteur : Merci de m'avoir défendu devant le tribunal, j'étais comdamné quoi que je fasse… Sans toi, je serais déjà mort.

Maître : Oh oui, merci Thêta ! Et maintenant ?! On est tous les deux coincés dans cette cellule à attendre la mort ! Sors un peu de ton rêve, on est foutus, morts, kaput ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si je ne t'avais jamais connu, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se serrer. Il avait raison, c'était ça le pire. Mais, malgré la douleur, il avait encore cette chose magique qu'on appelait l'espoir. Et il comptait bien s'en servir pour se sortir de ce pétrin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Gallifrey

**Chapitre 3 : Gallifrey**

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit lentement sur un ciel brun-orangé, se reflétant imperturbablement sur le sommet d'une immense montage enneigée. Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Nous étions au beau milieu d'un désert de sable rouge sang, couvert ici et là de bruns d'herbe grisâtres.

Rose : C'est vraiment magnifique.

Clara : C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la description du Docteur.

Notre Seigneur du Temps, quant à lui, se contentait d'observer l'horizon, étrangement silencieux. Il cherchait sans doute à se repérer dans cette immensité désertique. Léo fronça soudain les sourcils.

Léo : Où est la Citadelle ?

Moi : Tu vas râler.

Léo : Dis toujours.

Moi : Elle est de l'autre côté du Mont Perdition, la grosse montagne là.

Léo : … Je vois.

Je lui donnai une tape amical sur l'épaule. Lyria et Cécile était accroupies dans le sable, analysant sa composition en se le balançant à la figure l'une de l'autre. Je me tournai vers le Docteur, le regard perdu vers l'étendue rouge. Il semblait un peu chamboulé.

Moi : Docteur, ça va ?

Ten : Hum ? Oui ! Oui, ça va. On va devoir y aller à pied. Et il ne faut pas traîner, on est au beau milieu de la zone zéro.

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ten : En quelque sorte, c'est une peine de mort. Le Seigneur du Temps est téléporté au milieu du désert, et, généralement, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de mourir. Tué par les prédateurs, par le climat ou encore par un Time Lord qui l'attend s'il réussit à s'en sortir.

Cécile : Charmant… Moi qui croyais que vous étiez plus évolués que les humains…

Ten : Toute planète a ses brebis galeuses… Chez nous c'est Rassilon et son gouvernement. Sans eux, Gallifrey serait bien plus belle et certainement encore dans notre univers aujourd'hui.

Lyria : C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ?

Le Docteur resta silencieux un petit moment puis secoua la tête.

Ten : Oui et non. Depuis que je suis petit, je rêvais de partir visiter l'univers. Lorsque j'ai raté mon permis Tardis, j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas besoin de personnes pour dicter ma vie et mes gestes. J'ai changé de nom et je me suis enfui. Avec Susan.

Moi : J'aurai certainement fait la même chose si je n'avais pas dû partir de force.

Lyria : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment dit…

Je soupirai. Je détestais me souvenir de ça. Mais bon, j'avais plus de chance qu'ils ne m'embêtent plus avec ça si je leur racontais tout maintenant.

Moi : C'est assez compliqué. C'était le jour de mon initiation.

Cécile : C'est l'épreuve du vortex, c'est ça ? Le truc qui a rendu fou le Maître.

Moi : Oui, c'est ça. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas réellement bien passé. Personne ne savait que j'étais une descendante d'Oméga. Moi-même y compris. Quand j'ai regardé dans le vortex, Oméga est venu à moi, en me disant de me méfier, et de courir dès que j'aurais relever la tête. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a voulu dire jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de Rassilon. Ils m'observaient tous, yeux exorbités. Et j'ai là que j'ai remarqué qu'ils détenaient le Docteur, baillonné par leurs mains. Rassilon s'est approché de moi, épée à la main. Mon esprit de descendante a pris le dessus. Je l'ai blessé, je me suis mis à courir, tous les Time Lords à ma suite et j'ai été me planquer dans une grotte. Et ensuite, le Docteur m'a retrouvé, il m'a changé en humaine et la suite vous la connaissez…

Jack : Comment ça se fait que le Docteur soit revenu ? Il ne regarde jamais derrière lui…

Ten : Oï ! C'est pas vrai !

Jack : Si, c'est vrai.

Moi : Je pense que c'était un coup du hasard. Ou mon subconscient l'a appelé à la rescousse dès que j'ai vu que la Terre était en danger. Il ne nous a jamais vraiment dit.

Le Docteur sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur. Il frappa dans ses mains, tourna sur lui-même puis frappa dans ses mains.

Ten : On a de la chance, nous ne sommes qu'à deux ou trois kilomètres du Mont Perdition. La nuit va bientôt tomber, on doit avancer. Allons-y !

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que nous marchions. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune depuis un bon moment. Nous avions atteint la montagne en environ une demi-heure. Le Docteur était en tête de file, nous instaurant un rythme soutenu, que seul Jack parvenait à peu près à suivre. Néanmoins, depuis que nous avions commencé la montée de l'immense montagne, plus rien n'allait. La température dégringola soudainement, un peu trop brutalement pour les humains qui s'étaient mis à tremblotter. Même le Docteur avait été touché, visiblement essouflé d'un seul coup, mais, comme d'habitude, il ne laissai rien paraître. Clara fut la première à nous lâcher, s'effondrant dans la poudreuse comme un gros rocher, inconsciente. Jack fut le premier à réagir en la mettant sur son dos, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Ten : Il va falloir accélérer la cadence et trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Moi : Ca se rapproche, je le sens.

Ten : Essayons de ne pas trop y penser.

Lyria : Qu'est ce qui se rapproche ?

Moi : La tempête électrique qui balaie la planète tous les soirs. C'est principalement pour ça que les villes sont sous dômes. Elle dure deux minutes mais tue tout ce qui n'est pas à l'abri. Et bien souvent, même une régénération ne suffit pas pour survivre.

Ten : Barbecue…

Léo : D'accord… Et c'est pour quand ?

Ten : Dans environ deux heures. Il faut vite trouver une caverne.

Nous trottions désormais, essouflés comme jamais par l'altitude. La température atteignait pas loins de moins vingt degrès et, même pour des Seigneurs du Temps habitué au climat rude de la planète, c'était glacial. Jack traînait de la patte, Clara toujours sur le dos, tandis que le dixième était à bien trente mètres devant. Rose se laissa soudain tomber sur un gros rocher, aussi rouge que le désert lointain représenté par une ligne dans l'horizon. Le Docteur revint vers nous en quelques sauts, scannant rapidement sa compagne avec son tournevis.

Ten : Ca va ?

Rose : Arrive pas… à respirer.

Jack : C'est l'altitude, c'est… Rose ?

Moi : Elle vire au cramoisi… Et voilà, trop tard.

Rose venait de s'effondrer dans les bras d'un Docteur complètement paniqué, au bord de la crise d'angoisse même. Léo nous rejoignit, essouflé.

Léo : J'ai trouvé une caverne !

Jack : Enfin ! C'est qu'elle pèse la demoiselle !

Moi : Elle va te le faire regretter, Jack.

Léo : Il y a juste des Time Lords à l'intérieur.

Ten : Tant pis, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Léo aida le Docteur à soulever Rose et tous les deux la portèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps déjà à l'intérieur les installèrent sur des sacs de couchage assez abimés, certainement là depuis quelques mois. Le Docteur leur serra la main, les remerciant de les avoir accueillis. Je gardai un œil sur eux, méfiante. Ca me semblai louche des Seigneurs du Temps au milieu de la montagne, enfin bon.

Ten : Et… Qui êtes vous au fait ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Visite au Mont Perdition

**Chapitre 4 : Visite au Mont Perdition**

Ten : Et… Qui êtes-vous au fait ?

Time Lord : Je suis Akkramarachinatistarovalatre. Et lui c'est le Corsaire. Mais appellez-moi Akkra.

Ten : Tiens, un autre renégat ? Il y en a dans toutes les situations.

Corsaire : Je suis le fils du Corsaire originel. Mon père a disparu je ne sais où, sans donné aucun signe de vie depuis. Mais vous, vous êtes censé être exécuté dans deux jours.

Moi : On va attendre la tempête et on repart. J'ai pas envie de retrouver mon Docteur décapité, acidifié, foudroyé ou je ne sais quelle autre imbécilité inventée par Rassilon.

Ten : Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Léo s'était installé entre Lyria et Clara, se réchauffant au coin du feu. Jack le dévisagea un moment avant de se tourner vers le Docteur.

Jack : Ils sont totalement exténués, on ferait mieux d'y aller seuls.

Moi : Je viens aussi, hors de question que j'abandonne.

Léo : Je ne bouge plus moi.

Cécile : Et moi de même. Ramenez-le juste vivant, ce serait cool.

Un grondement menaçant fit vibrer toute la caverne et une onde de choc provoqua un éboulement à l'extérieur. Nous entendions les rochers dévalant la montagne et certains d'entre eux faisaient ricochets sur le bord de notre caverne avant de partir au loin. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence retomba.

Léo : Quoi, c'est tout ?

Moi : C'est déjà bien assez. Docteur ?

Ten : Allons-y, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Nous nous étreignirent une dernière fois, le Docteur donna les dernières recommandations puis nous reprîmes la route, dans la toundra matinale de Gallifrey. Nous avions déjà repris un rythme soutenu lorsque nous atteignirent le point culminant du Mont Perdition. Nous avions décidé de faire une petite pause.

Moi : Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Jack : Au fait… Gallifrey dans le ciel, c'était vous ?

Ten : Pardon ?

Moi : SPOILERS ! C'est pas pour maintenant ça !

Ten : On devrait atteindre la citadelle dans quelques heures.

Jack : Ils sont certainement déjà au courant de notre arrivée.

Ten : Ils vont attendre que l'on sortent pour attaquer.

Moi : Un plan ?

Ten : J'y travaille encore.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la caverne, Clara venait à peine de se réveiller, frigorifiée. Lyria et Cécile avaient tenté, le plus calmement possible, la situation. Elle se mit à râler sur notre imprudence avant de saluer les deux Seigneurs du Temps en train de cuisiner une omelette d'une couleur verdâtre peu rassurante. Lyria commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et décida d'entamer la conversation, laissant Léo surveiller Rose.

Lyria : Alors… Vous êtes des renégats ?

Akka : Corsaire, oui. Je n'ai fait que le suivre.

Cécile : C'est quoi les renégats ? Un mouvement secret ?

Corsaire : Non. Des agents secrets comme nous… Lorsque l'on décide de lutter contre le pouvoir gallifréen, on échange notre nom contre un titre. Mais avec la Guerre du Temps, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux.

Lyria : Le Docteur en est un aussi. Le Maître, la Rani… Et pleins d'autres. Et… Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin… C'est pas courant de croiser des gens vivant dans une caverne au sommet d'une montagne.

Corsaire : On nous a donné une mission. J'ai pas eu le choix de la faire.

Lyria : … Laquelle ?

Le Corsaire balança soudain un cube argenté dans les airs, qui disparut au loin à l'horizon. Lyria se releva d'un coup, l'observant avec méfiance.

Lyria : Prenez Rose. Je… Je crois qu'on va aller rejoindre le Docteur.

Cécile : Quoi ? Mais il est parti depuis deux heures !

Lyria : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais c'est un piège. Ce sont des sbires de Rassilon.

Akkra : Observatrice. Mais c'est trop tard. Vous n'irez nulle part.

Lyria tenta de fuir mais le Corsaire la rattrapa. Elle se mit à le griffer, finissant même par le mordre, mais, décidément, il avait une sacrée poigne. Une demi-douzaine de Seigneurs du Temps se téléportèrent soudain dans la grotte, provoquant un vent de panique parmi les humains. Un d'eux tendit des feuilles vertes au Corsaire.

Time Lord : Voici votre… compensation.

Corsaire : J'en ai rien à faire de votre argent ! Rendez-moi ma fille !

Time Lord : Nous avions dit deux jours. Vous avez trop tardé.

Corsaire : Non. NON ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Je vous ai fait confiance et vous l'avez tué ! Ma mère avait raison, rien ne valait Oméga. Lui, au moins, il savait diriger l'empire !

Time Lord : Tuez-les !

Corsaire : Lyria, c'est ça ? Passez un message au Docteur de ma part. Dites-lui que la résistance est derrière lui et s'il a besoin d'aide il faut qu'il aille voir Mistac. Il comprendra.

Lyria : Promis.

Time Lord : TUEZ-LES !

Des armes se levèrent vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps. Le Corsaire s'approcha des armes, fier comme un coq, tandis qu'Akkra reculai, terrorisé. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent tous deux, atomisés. Les compagnons se regroupèrent autour de Rose, tremblants et secoués.

Time Lord : Embarquez-les.

Bientôt, dans la grotte, seul le feu de camp témoignait encore d'une visite dans cette grotte du sommet du Mont Perdition.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte de la cellule du Docteur et du Maître s'ouvrit brutalement, tandis que cinq personnes furent jetés à l'intérieur. Léo rattrapa Rose in extremis et l'installa dans un coin, tandis que l'occupation du moment était concentrée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Clara et Lyria : Docteur !

Les deux jeunes femmes bondirent sur lui, le retournant sur le dos. Il était couché dans son propre sang, tremblottant sous la douleur. Clara sentit son estomac se retourner lorsque ses doigts frolèrent un métal froid, dans le ventre du Docteur.

Clara : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ca a l'air enfoncé profondément…

Lyria : Ouvre sa veste, je vais essayer de lui enlever.

Le Docteur poussa un couinement plaintif en se sentant manipulé, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, tandis qu'il tentait de repousser les mains en s'agitant, à la limite des convultions. Clara prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à l'observer. Il cessa d'abord de piailler puis resta silencieux, dans les yeux de sa compagne.

Docteur : Clara ?

Clara : On est là, c'est fini.

Lyria s'acharnai à déchirer la chemise du Docteur, dévoilant de nombreuses plaies le long de ses côtes. Elle tâta son ventre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Lyria : C'est déjà infecté… Si on le retire, il risque de se régénérer.

Léo : Et si on le laisse ?

Lyria : Il va agoniser et finir par se régénérer quand même…

Cécile : … Et, c'est qui lui ?

Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Cécile, accroupie près d'un deuxième homme, inconscient, dans un aussi sale état que le Docteur, si ce n'était pire.

Léo : Est-ce que c'est le Maître ?

Lyria : Oui, c'est lui. Il est mort ?

Cécile : Non, sa poitrine bouge. Par contre il a des bleus partout… Il a été torturé je pense.

Lyria : On s'occupera de lui après. Essayes de voir s'il est gravement blessé quelque part.

Lyria, toujours penchée sur le Docteur, tirait lentement sur la barre de fer, le faisant hurler de plus belle à chaque tentativre désespérée.

Lyria : Si vous arrêtez pas de bouger, je vais rater mon coup Docteur…

Docteur : Mais… Veux pas… Régénérer…

Lyria : Moi non plus…

Clara : Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les problèmes continuent

**Chapitre 5 : Les problèmes continuent…**

Sur le Mont Perdition, nous étions toujours en marche. Après une journée entière de randonnée dans la montagne, suivie d'une tempête électrique plutôt violiente, nous avions établi notre camp dans une petite grotte. Le lendemain matin, nous furent réveillés par un Docteur un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût, nous secouant, Jack et moi, comme deux poiriers dont on voudrait à tout prix faire tomber les fruits. Je grognai et m'enroulai de nouveau dans le manteau du Docteur, qu'il m'avait passé comme couverture pour la nuit.

Ten : Allez ! Debout vous deux ! On sera à la citadelle dans deux ou trois heures si on part tout de suite !

Je me laissai tirer par le Seigneur du Temps, qui tournai en rond pendant que Jack et moi rangions nos affaires. Nous reprîmes la route, mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le Docteur nous avait semés, à trois cent mètres devant, au minimum, faisant des allers-retours vers nous quand il se rappelait de notre présence avant de repartir. Nous avions bien tenté de le rattraper, au début, puis nous avions totalement abandonné cette idée, le laissant seul. Jack et moi parlions sur la route, ça rendait le trajet moins fatiguant.

Jack : Toi et le Docteur… Il y a quelque chose ?

Moi : Oui et non. Celui-là est encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Jack : Encore une histoire de temps…

Moi : Timey Wimey…

Ten : Vous êtes trop longs ! Dépêchez-vous bande d'escargots alphaméridanotatiens !

Il repartit en courant, droit devant. Je soupirai bruyamment et nous reprîmes la route, traînant de la patte. Je commençai sérieusement à avoir mal aux pieds et je n'osai même pas imaginer le nombre de souflettes que j'avais dû attraper depuis le début de notre aventure. Nous rejoignîmes le Seigneur du Temps quelques minutes plus tard, accroupi derrière un énorme rocher.

Ten : Bon. Il ne reste plus que le champ d'herbe rouge à traverser et on y sera. Mais on est déjà attendus.

En effet, devant la citadelle, un attroupement de soldats nous attendaient, armes à la main, parlant entre eux. Ils devaient être là depuis un bon moment, j'en aperçu un baîller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Jack : Si je fais diversion, ils vont tous me suivre. L'instinct de chasse.

Ten : Ils vont surtout vous tuer.

Jack : Je suis immortel, vous vous souvenez ?

Moi : C'est dangereux, mais, on a pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Le Docteur hocha doucement la tête. Jack nous fit un clin d'œil, se leva, et piqua un sprint dans les herbers hautes, passant au nez des Seigneurs du Temps qui prirent quelques secondes à réagir avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Tous. Et à l'opposé de nous.

Ten : Allons-y, avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Moi : Vous pouvez pas arrêter de dire « Allons-y » toutes les trente secondes ?

Ten : … Non.

Nous prîmes donc la route de la Citadelle, beaucoup plus discrètement que Jack. Comme nous l'avions prédit, personne ne surveillait le gros dôme en verre entourant la cité. Nous nous mîme directement à longer les murs, en silence, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter tout Seigneur du Temps traînant dans les environs. Le Docteur m'entraîna dans les bas-fonds de la capitale gallifréenne. Il connaissait parfaitement le chemin, même après toutes ces années. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et l'air n'était pas des plus respirables, un mélange de cigarette et de poisson pourri, mais on s'en contentait. Il me poussa dans une ruelle mal illuminée, avant de nous engouffrer dans une auberge… très mal fréquentées. Dès que nous rentrâmes, je remarquai immédiatement un détail frappant et pour le moins inquiétant. Il n'y avait que des hommes, la plupart blessés, aveugle, barraqués et effrayants. Surtout lorsqu'ils vous dévisageait tous. J'attrapai la main du Docteur, bien qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité s'ils nous sautaient dessus, fin comme il était.

Moi : Hum… Docteur ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

Ten : Reste près de moi, ce sont des amis.

Bah il avait de drôles de fréquentations quand même. Il me força à avance. Je tentai du mieux que je pouvais d'ignorer les sifflements et les mains baladeuses, ça aurait pu finir très mal dans le cas contraire. Nous rentrâmes dans une petite pièce à l'écart, où le nom du Docteur, en gallifréen, était inscrit sur la porte en lettres dorées. C'était étrange. A l'intérieur, c'était assez poussiéreux, et de nombreux objets traînaient sur le sol, donnant une allure de marché aux puces à la pièce. Le Docteur éjecta une immense pile d'objets de l'unique lit de la chambrette et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un appareil bizarre dans les mains.

Ten : C'est un détecteur de paradoxe. Il y a deux moi ici, on va le trouver facilement.

L'appareil émit un grondement menaçant tandis que l'antenne tournait dans tous les sens. Le Docteur, concentré, lui donnait des coups par-ci par là, me faisant sursauter. Les hommes et les machines… Deux points verts apparurent sur l'écran, proches. Le Docteur en pointa un, tout sourire.

Ten : Ca, c'est nous, dans la taverne. Ce qui veux dire que mon double est dans les sous-sol du Parlement.

Moi : Comment on va rentrer dans le Parlement ?

Il sortit son papier psychique et l'agita sous mon nez.

Moi : Ca marche aussi sur les Seigneurs du Temps ?

Ten : Oui. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu cette chambre VIP sinon ?

Moi : C'est la chambre VIP ça ?

Ten : Je jouais du piano à l'époque. C'est comme lorsque je jouais avec Mozart. Ah, ce brave Mozart, il voudrait certainement que je lui rende ses gants. Il était plus drôle que Beethoven, il n'a même pas voulu que je m'approche du…

Moi : … Je veux pas paraître vous interrompre mais on doit sauver le Docteur…

Ten : Oui ! Allons-y !

Moi : Si vous répétez encore une fois cette foutue phrase, je vous coupe la langue.

Ten : …

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clara : Il est de plus en plus pâle…

Lyria : Pas de panique, les deux cœurs battent encore.

Lyria tenait la main du Docteur, qui la serrai comme un forcené, tandis que Léo, manches retroussées, tentait à son tour de retirer la barre en fer, le plus délicatement possible. Cécile était toujours près du Maître, tentant de le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Elle leva soudain la porte et se colla contre le mur.

Cécile : Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, mais des pas se rapprochent.

Lyria : Si seulement Rose se réveillait, ce serait déjà un problème en moins…

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers la porte, où deux ombres venait d'apparaître. Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre, suivi du bruit caractéristique du tournevis sonique. Lyria sourit légèrement.

Lyria : Oriane, c'est toi ?

Moi : Ouaip. Mais la porte est en bois et le sonic ne veut pas l'ouvrir…

Ten : J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! J'y travaille encore !

Moi : Ca fait deux incarnations que vous dites ça… Docteur ! Des Seigneurs du temps !

Clara : Courrez ! Laissez-nous là, c'est pas le plus urgent !

Ten : ... Certes. Mais c'est trop tard…

Time Lord : HALTE !

Derrière la porte de la cellule, nous nous tenions face aux gardes, mains en l'air. Un homme en robe rouge, à l'allure fière, passa entre la vingtaine de ses sbires pour nous rejoindre, ses yeux de vipère nous dévisageant.

Ten : Rassilon.

Rassilon : Lord Docteur. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici, vivant. Nous avons tous suivi votre voyage depuis la zone zéro, et je dois dire que je suis… impressionné. Mes gardes ont rattrapé votre ami immortel, et, à mon avis, il se souviendra longtemps de la leçon que nous lui avons donné.

Deux hommes balançèrent Jack sur le sol, couvert de sang, son manteau en lambeaux sur le dos. Je m'accroupis près de lui et sentit mon estomac se retourner en découvrant l'immense plaie, s'étalant de son cou au bas de son ventre, ouverte, dont du sang s'écoulait encore. Je l'aida à se relever. Le Docteur déglutit, il se sentait coupable.

Rassilon : Bien, bien, bien. C'était un plaisir. Maintenant, mettez-le à terre, je veux qu'il souffre.

Deux gardes s'approchèrent du Docteur qui se mit, lui, à reculer, faisant des gestes nerveux avec son tournevis.

Moi : Ne le touchez pas !

Rassilon : Regardez-ça. L'humaine nous menace.

Moi : Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Vous avez fait une grave erreur en me laissant en vie.

Rassilon : Et bien, nous allons corriger ça ! Tuez-la !

Moi : Inutile de vous acharner, vous ne pourrez pas. Je ne suis pas humaine, je suis gallifréenne. Et, de plus, je suis une descendante d'Oméga, et donc, je suis immortelle.

Rassilon : Mais bien sûr !

Moi : Vous voulez que je l'invoque ? Oméga sera ravi de voir que vous avez bousillé sa planète, la comdamnant à une vie dans un univers de poche. Je suis même prête à parier qu'il vous tuera.

Ten : Ne fais pas ça !

Rassilon : Tuez-la, j'en ai entendu assez.

Une douzaine d'armes se levèrent vers moi, Rassilon donna l'ordre. J'entendis le Docteur hurler, tout comme Lyria, derrière la porte. J'avais fermé les yeux, réflexe. Mais… Il ne se passa strictement rien. Je les rouvris, inquiète de ne pas être… morte. Les soldats, Rassilon et le Docteur m'observaient, choqués. Devant moi se tenait un voile invisible, où les balles se tenaient en lévitation. Je reculai, terrorisée, et les balles tombèrent sur le sol. Je détestais utiliser mon don. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû fuir. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait ça en plus ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je me mis à observer mes mains, luisant doucement dans les ténèbres des couloirs de prison.

Rassilon : J'en ai assez vu. Balancez-les avec les autres. Et réunissez le Haut Conseil. Tout de suite.

Un des gardes ouvrit la porte de la cellule et nous jeta à l'intérieur. Les derniers mots de Rassilon résonnaient en moi. Grand damne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sauver le Docteur

**Chapitre 6 : Sauver le Docteur**

Lyria : J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais faite tuée !

Moi : Je vais bien…Même si j'avoue que je comprends pas trop comment c'est possible… Docteur…

Je m'approchai du Seigneur du Temps, recroquevillé sur lui-même, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés. Je m'accroupis près de lui et le retournai sur le dos. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était vraiment en sale état le pauvre…

Docteur : Hey.

Moi : Hey.

Ten : Toujours pas roux à ce que je vois. Bah… Il y a encore une chance. Où est Rose ?

Clara : Toujous dans les pommes, dans le fond de la cellule.

Il lui lança un rapide regard avant de s'accroupir près de moi. J'observai la barre de fer. Le Docteur avait bien vu mon regard et c'était mis à secouer énergiquement la tête, pour m'empêcher de le toucher. Le Dixième croisa mon regard, compris ce qu'il devait faire et plaqua ses deux bras au sol. J'attrapai l'objet à deux mains et tira de toutes mes forces dessus, l'éjectant du ventre du Docteur, qui hurlait à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Lyria : Oriane, il perd beaucoup de sang !

Moi : Chut, j'essaye de me concenter. Il faut juste que je me souvienne comment on fait.

Clara : … Tu… brille. C'est normal ?

Ten : Reculez ! Tout le monde recule !

Mes mains brillaient doucement. Je les posai sur le ventre du Docteur, sur la plaie, et la lumière nous recouvrit tous les deux, avant de faiblir et de s'éteindre. Je m'effondrai sur la poitrine de mon père, extenuée et m'évanouis. Je repris conscience quelques heures plus tard, la veste en tweed du Docteur, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, me recouvrant. Lyria me tenait la main, soucieuse et rassurée à la fois.

Lyria : Ca va ?

Moi : 'Me sens bizarre…

Docteur : Tu es complètement folle. Tu as bousillé la moitié de tes régénérations pour me sauver.

Moi : Ca valait le coup, non ?

Docteur : Je sais pas comment tu as réussi à convaincre le Dixième de venir, mais bravo. Par contre, le paradoxe…

Moi : J'avais besoin d'un Tardis.

Ten : Elle a su trouver les bons arguments…

Moi : Ouais, et il est toujours vivant. Traitez-moi de psychopathe si vous voulez, je fais des progrès.

Ten : … Pardon ?

Je me relevai, aidée par Lyria. Les deux Docteurs m'observaient du coin de l'œil, tandis que je retombai sur le sol, essouflée.

Ten : Reste assise quelques minutes, tu as utilisé beaucoup d'énergie, faut le temps que tout remarche.

Moi : Ca fait sacrément longtemps que j'ai pas utilisé le cadeau d'Oméga, c'est surtout ça… La dernière fois ça avait pas fait aussi mal.

Docteur : Tu manques juste d'entraînement. Evite de l'utiliser devant les Seigneurs du Temps, on est toujours en Guerre du Temps de leur point de vue. Ils risquent de t'utiliser.

Moi : Il est bien le temps de le dire…

Je tournai la tête et remarquai soudain une forme sombre, étalée sur le sol. L'esquisse d'un sourire pointa sur mon visage.

Moi : Est-ce que c'est le Maître ?

Ten : Oui… Il est dans un piteux état…

Docteur : Ils l'ont torturé, de ma faute. S'il ne s'était pas interposé au procès, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Comme quoi, les temps changent.

Léo : Il a sauvé votre ancien vous aussi, non ?

Docteur : Spoilers, c'est pour plus tard ça.

Moi : Il en est même pas encore à Doomsday.

Ten : Doomsquoi ?

Moi : Pas pour maintenant.

Je m'approchai du Maître, prudemment. Oui, c'est toujours le Maître après tout et il est toujours aussi imprévisible. Il avait été battu, à la vue des marques de fouets ou de bâtons le long de ses côtes et de son dos. Je sursautai lorsqu'il m'attrapa violement le poignet, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il ouvrit les yeux et me bondit dessus, plaçant ses deux mains autour de mon cou, appuyant lentement, dans le but évident de me tuer. Pour une première rencontre… Deux paires de bras tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il finit par faire, épuisé par son effort. Je me mis à tousser, heureuse de retrouver l'oxygène.

Clara : Ca va Oriane ?

Moi : Ouais. C'est pas de sa faute. Je connais ça.

Jack : Il a quand même tenté de tuer. Qui est-ce qui disait qu'il avait changé ?!

Moi : Jack, c'est bon.

Les deux Docteurs retenaient le Maître au sol. Il se débattait, grognant et hurlant, leur donnant bien du mal. Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je fis signe aux deux hommes de le mettre assis et de le lâcher.

Moi : Koscheii, calme-toi, tu n'arranges pas ton cas là. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

Maître : … Ca fait longtemps qu'on m'a pas appelé comme ça.

Docteur : Deux jours… T'as été destitué de ton titre je te rappelle.

Maître : Toi aussi. Et pourtant on t'appelles toujours Docteur. C'est qui celle-là ? Encore une de tes humaines ?

Moi : Celle-là c'est la fille du Docteur. Et non je suis pas humaine.

Le Maître me dévisageait, silencieux, ses deux yeux gris visiblement surpris. Il regarda les deux Docteurs.

Maître : … Sérieusement ?

Ten : Quoi ?

Maître : Vous. Aussi coincé que vous êtes, vous avez une fille ?

Moi : Attention à ce que vous dites.

Lyria : Tu parles, tu parles mais tu as vu ta tête ? Tu jubiles pas vrai ?

Moi : Bien sûr que je jubile.

Docteur : … De quoi vous parlez ?

Lyria : Voyons Docteur, entre vous et lui, elle choisit le Maître sans hésiter. C'est son fantasme depuis toujours.

Moi : En même temps, entre psychopathes…

Maître : Votre fille est une psychopathe et rêve de mon corps. Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre fille ?

Docteur : Koscheii !

Lyria : Mais sans rire, comment t'as réussi à soigner le Docteur ?

Je passai une main à mon cou, légèrement violacé. Très bonne question. Je ne le contrôlai pas, c'était plus fort que moi, bien plus fort. Sa question, c'était comme demandait à un singe pourquoi il avait perdu ses poils pour évoluer en humain. J'en avais strictement aucune idée. Mon Docteur posa une main sur mon épaule, me sortant définitivement de mes pensées.

Docteur : Est-ce que ça va ?

Moi : Oui, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

Docteur : Bon, il faut te sortir d'ici rapidement.

Moi : Je ne vais pas vous abandonner !

Ten : Il le faut. Ils vont te tuer dans le cas contraire. Nous n'avons pas le choix.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fuir

**Chapitre 7 : Fuir**

Je dévisageai longuement les deux Docteurs. Ils semblaient tous deux résignés à m'évincer de la partie. Mais pas moi. Le Onzième se radoucit devant ma tête. Il croyait que j'allais partir juste parce qu'il me faisait les yeux doux ? Mais bien sûr ! J'allais tous les laisser mourir ici voyons.

Docteur : Il n'y a pas d'autre solutions.

Moi : Si ! Il y en a tout le temps. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris. J'en ai rien à faire de Rassilon et de ses sbires, je pourrais les atomiser à mains nues si je le voulais. S'ils nous tuaient à la naissance, c'était justement parce que les descendants d'Oméga deviennent invincibles une fois adultes. Et je ne suis plus une enfant.

Ten : Peut-être. Mais ils sont quatre milliards, tu es seule.

Moi : Très bien.

Les deux Docteurs se lancèrent un regard inquiet tandis que je m'approchai de la porte. Mes mains se mirent à luir, puis un rayon sorti de mes mains fit voler la porte dans la cellule d'en face, de même que les gardes appuyés dessus.

Moi : Vous fuyez d'abord.

Docteur : C'est du suicide, tu le sais très bien. Va t-en, rejoins le Tardis et retourne à l'abri dans le vortex temporel.

Moi : Il reste six heures avant votre exécution. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour venir. Je ne pourrai pas venir vous chercher. Vous. Passez. Devant.

Lyria : Elle a raison Docteur.

Nous furent interrompus par un éternuement. Le Dixième sourit en voyant Rose enfin réveillée, grelottant dans le long manteau brun de ce dernier. Le Onzième fit un drôle de geste avec sa machoîre, nerveux. D'accord. Ramener Rose, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte.

Rose : J'ai dormi longtemps ? J'ai raté quoi ?

Lyria : Oh, pas grand-chose. On s'est fait kidnappés par des Renégats, qui se sont fait exécutés, puis on a été jetés dans cette cellule pourrie, on a sauvé le Docteur, le Maître a manqué de tuer Oriane et maintenant ils se disputent pour savoir qui va fuir le premier…

Rose : C'est lequel le Docteur, le blond ou… l'autre ?

Clara : L'autre.

Rose : Ah.

Le Docteur prit une moue faussement vexé et se mit à bouder. Le comparer lui, le plus grand Seigneur du Temps de l'univers, à son nemesis. Le Maître lui lança un sourire malsain, jubilant dans son coin. Néanmoins, il retrouva rapidement le sourire lorsque Rose se mit à lui tirer sa mèche.

Rose : Toujours pas roux ?

Docteur : Peut être la prochaine fois, qui sait.

Léo : Non, pas du tout.

Lyria et moi : Léo ! On a dit PAS de spoilers !

Docteur : …

Ten : Hum… MA compagne.

Rose contourna le Onzième et bondit dans les bras de son Docteur. Le regard de cocker du Onzième me fit sourire. Et bam. Un point pour le dixième. Il me lança un regard assassin, sachant parfaitement le fond de ma pensée. Le Dixième était toujours en mode bisounours, continuant à faire tournoyer sa compagne sous le regard exaspéré de Lyria, qui adore énormément Rose, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je feignis de ne pas avoir vu le pied du Maître qui fit tomber le Docteur à la renverse. Je détestais le fluffy. Tant mieux pour lui.

Maître : Et si on en revenait à notre fuite ?

Jack : On a pas besoin de votre avis.

Maître : Regardez ça, l'immortel m'en veut encore.

Jack : Vous avez tué toute mon équipe et avez baladé leurs cadavres sous mon nez. Comment ne pas vous en vouloir ?

Maître : Dans une année qui n'a jamais existé. Et en plus je suis mort, c'est déjà une vengeance.

Moi : On va en rester là, j'ai pas envie de vous menotter tous les deux…

L'homme au nœud papillon lançait des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte grande ouverte. Il fallait bouger rapidement, les sbires de Rassilon ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Ten : J'ai plus le courage de réfléchir.

Docteur : Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici. Tu vas te faire tuer.

Moi : Vous aussi.

Lyria : BON ! On part tous ensemble, et, arrivés dehors, on se sépare en deux groupes et on se retrouve au Tardis. Ten, Rose, Jack et Clara d'un côté,Oriane, Eleven, le Maître, Léo, Cécile et moi de l'autre.

Léo : On fait comme ça ?

Docteur : De toute manière, tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, pas vrai ?

Moi : Nope.

Docteur : Très bien, faison ce que Lyria dit…

Lyria sourit au Docteur, fière d'elle. Nous voici donc dans les couloirs, longeant les murs le plus rapidement possible, tentant d'éviter les trop nombreuses caméras. Les Docteurs étaient devant, moi, derrière, couvrant le Maître qui était encore assez faible et à la traîne. Léo nous lançait des coups d'œil nerveux. Quand soudain…

Time Lord : HALTE !

Moi : Et zut. On cours, séparez-vous !

J'entrainaî le Maître dans une nouvelle rangée de cellules. Des Seigneurs du Temps nous hurlaient de les libérer, secouant les barreaux de leurs cellules comme des poiriers, dévoilant surtout notre position plus qu'autre chose. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement encerclés. Les soldats s'amusèrent à nous ramener dans notre nouvelle cellule, et, en une heure à peine, nous étions tous de nouveau réunis. Bien sûr, ils nous enchaînèrent, confisquèrent les tournevis soniques et doublèrent la garde. Conclusion, foirage total sur toute la ligne. Génial.

Le Dixième tirait nerveusement sur ses chaînes, il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir bouger, marcher, se déplacer quoi. Léo poussait des soupirs bruyants, de temps à autre, ce qui avait pour effet de m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Mais, à part ça, un silence amer régnait dans la cellule. Quelques heures plus tard, tous les humains dormaient, exténués par cette journée, et le Maître tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Rose avait pris la jambe de Jack comme doudou. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule. Lyria et Cécile étaient collées à lui, elles aussi. Le Onzième se traîna soudain jusqu'à moi, et je me blottis dans ses bras. Au moins il était un peu plus chaud que le sol de cette foutue cellule. Je finis par m'endormis contre lui à mon tour.

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez les Seigneurs du Temps, c'est qu'ils sont pour le moins matinaux. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, nous faisant tous sursauter. Trois Seigneurs du Temps se tenaient dans l'encadrement de cette dernière, tandis qu'un quatrième retirait les chaînes de mes chevilles. Je restai accrochée au Docteur, méfiante. Ce n'était pas bon ça.

Time Lord : Veuillez nous suivre. Rassilon veut vous parler.

Moi : Vous allez dire à votre très cher président que s'il veut me parler, il n'a qu'à bouger son royal fessier de son trône et de venir lui-même.

Les gardes se lançèrent un regard surpris, mêlé à la colère, avant de se ressaisir. Celui qui avait parlé reprit, plus fort.

Time Lord : SUIVEZ-MOI ! Ou j'execute un de vos amis.

Docteur : Elle a dit non.

Time Lord : Très bien. Employons la force.

Les trois Seigneurs du Temps en attente rentrèrent dans la cellule. L'un d'eux envoya son poingt dans le visage du Docteur. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, même si tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés. Il continuai à leur tenir tête, de nouveaux coups pleuvirent sur son visage.

Lyria : Mais vous êtes malades !

Moi : Lyria, reste là.

Ten : Oriane, n'y va pas.

Moi : Il veut juste parler. Je reviens vite. Promis.

Docteur : Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup !

Moi : Ca va aller, je suis plus une gamine.

Je me levai et me laissai emporter par les gardes. La porte se referma sur Lyria, examinant le visage du Docteur, tandis que le Maître me fixait intensément.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Aux origines de Gallifrey

**Chapitre 8 : Aux origines de Gallifrey**

J'étais dans les couloirs de la prison, entourée de gardes un peu trop encombrants. Et armés. J'aurais bien pris la fuite mais je n'étais pas vraiment suicidaire. Les prisonniers me lançaient des regards peu rassurants, certains osaient même me siffler. J'avais très envie de les exterminer un à un, de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Nous remontâmes au Parlement. L'ambiance était pour le moins différente. Fauteuils luxueux, tapis sans aucun pli, des lustres en or… Je détestais les riches. J'avais vécu dans la pauvreté jusqu'à mon départ de la planète, et, pendant ce temps-là, certains profitaient d'une vie dans un fleuve d'argent. Nous gagnâmes une gigantesque salle, un unique trône en son centre, et vide. D'immenses tableaux recouvraient les murs, représentant les grandes scènes de l'histoire gallifréenne. Les gardes m'abandonnèrent à l'entrée et se retirèrent, claquant la porte. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme si tous les personnages des peintures me fixaient. J'aurai bien voulu disparaître. Une voix rauque retentit soudain, résonnant.

Rassilon : Vous êtes une légende, madame. Les descendants d'Oméga sont des légendes à eux tous-seuls. Savez-vous seulement pourquoi nous vous avons exterminés, pendant toutes ces années ?

Il apparut derrière moi, ses deux yeux de vipère me dévisageant. Il avait son gant, il fallait donc que je mesure mes propos. Pas de meurtre donc. Rassilon tournait autour de moi, impassible, attendant une réponse.

Moi : Parce qu'un seul de nous peut faire tomber votre petit empire. Si vous mourrez, c'est à moi de prendre le contrôle. Et ça vous rendrait fou de savoir qu'une descendante de votre pire ennemi gagnerait.

Rassilon stoppa sa ronde, face à moi, yeux dans les yeux. Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil. Il m'offrit un sourire mauvais, avant de se diriger vers son trône. J'aurais pu le tuer, pendant qu'il était retourné. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait alors ? Je n'avais pas peur.

Moi : Est-ce qu'il vous a supplié ?

Rassilon : Pardon ?

Moi : Oméga. Lorsque vous l'avez envoyé dans cet univers.

Rassilon : C'est votre Docteur qui l'a envoyé là-bas.

Moi : C'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre.

Rassilon : Non. Il ne m'a pas supplié. Il savait déjà. Passons. Voici une autre question. Pourquoi devrais-je vous épargner, alors que vous avez pour mission de me tuer ?

Je m'approchai de son trône, où il était désormais installé. Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'un Seigneur du Temps lui fasse résistance.

Moi : Je peux vous proposer un marché.

Rassilon : Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Moi : Un marché.

Rassilon : Parlez toujours.

Moi : Je me met à votre service, à l'unique condition que vous libériez toutes les personnes que vous avez kidnappées. Et surtout les Docteurs. Et le Maître. Il n'a rien fait, vous n'aviez pas à le torturer.

Rassilon : Vous vous rendez ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une fille d'Oméga. Le Docteur vous a transformé en animal de compagnie. Vous êtes faites pour détruire, pas pour sauver des Renégats. Regardez plutôt.

Une image holographique apparut derrière moi. Je reconnu immédiatement la voix du Docteur, paniqué, hurlant à ses compagnons de se détacher. La salle se remplissait doucement de serpents. Le serpent, en parfait accord avec Rassilon. La voix tonitruante de Rose faisait grésiller l'image.

Rassilon : La morsure de l'un de ces serpents provoque une longue agonie de quelques jours à quelques semaines, puis la mort. Pour les Seigneurs du Temps. Les humains, c'est beaucoup plus rapide, disons, vingt minutes maximum. Stupide espèce inférieure. Maintenant, mon marché.

Je restai calme. La panique n'était pas la bienvenue pour le moment. Je me tournai vers le Lord Président. Mon instinct me hurlait de le tuer.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Rassilon : Vous invoquez Oméga et ils sont sauvés. Et vous aussi par la même occasion.

Moi : Il vous tuera.

Rassilon : Ca, c'est mon problème.

Moi : Très bien, marché conclu. Libérez-les maintenant, et en bonne santé.

Rassilon fit un geste bizarre avec son gant et les serpents disparurent de l'écran, à la grande surprise des prisonniers. La porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes, qui détachèrent tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cellule était vide. Rassilon referma l'interface d'un claquement de doigts, en parfaite harmonie avec l'ouverture de la porte. Les gardes balancèrent tout le monde dans la salle et se retirèrent. Je remarquai presque immédiatement le boitillement du Dixième Docteur, serrant les dents à chaque pas.

Moi : J'avais dit en bonne santé, Rassilon.

Rassilon : On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Docteur : Oriane, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise.

Moi : Pas eu le choix.

Le Dixième se laissa tomber sur le sol, se tenant la cheville. Je m'accroupis près de lui et retira ses deux mains, observant la morsure sous le regard fasciné du Lord Président.

Lyria : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Moi : Presque rien. Ca fait mal là ?

Ten : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Moi : Apparemment.

Docteur : Oriane, c'est quoi le presque rien ?

Moi : Je vais invoquer Oméga.

Je plaçai les mains autour de la cheville du Docteur et activai le don d'Oméga, effaçant toute trace de morsure et de poison. Le Dixième observa sa cheville, perplexe.

Moi : Voilà.

Docteur : Tu vas invoquer Oméga ?! MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ?!

Moi : Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Il allait vous laisser crever !

Lyria : Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si tu l'invoque ?

Je restai silencieuse, les yeux baissés, tandis que le rire de Rassilon, mauvais retentissait dans la pièce. Lyria cherchait à capter mon regard.

Lyria : Oriane ?

Moi : Je suis désolée. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ca va probablement me tuer.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Corruption

**Chapitre 9 : Corruption**

Lyria : Il est hors de question que tu te sacrifie pour nous.

Moi : Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir ! Lyria, écoute-moi. Partez. Voyagez avec le Docteur, faites comme avant. Je ne serai juste plus là. C'est tout.

Lyria : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Docteur, dites quelque chose, je vous en supplie ! C'est votre fille !

Les deux intéressés étaient silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Je soupirai doucement, fatiguée de me battre avec ma meilleure amie. Le Dixième lançait des regards nerveux vers Rassilon, comme si sa présence le gênait. Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le Lord Président.

Moi : Relâchez-les. Tous. Maintenant.

Rassilon : Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous voient mourir ?

Moi : Non. Je vous connais. Dès que je serai morte, vous continuerez à le traquer. Et je n'invoquerai pas Oméga tant qu'ils ne seront pas à l'abri dans le Tardis. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à les téléporter, si vous ne voulez pas attendre.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le Docteur de vue, mais il ne pouvait également pas se permettre d'attendre pour Oméga. Il fit un signe aux gardes attendant à la porte.

Rassilon : Téléportez-les à leur vaisseau. A la minute où ils sont partis, vous l'invoquez.

Docteur : Oriane, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît.

Moi : Je suis désolée.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il s'agita, surpris, avant de se laisser faire. Je lui chuchotai rapidement les dernières recommandations.

Moi : Refermez la bulle temporelle. Je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule, je vous le promets.

Il me sourit faiblement, puis me lâcha. Léo et le Dixième tentaient de tirer Lyria, hurlant toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, dans toutes les langues possibles, me brisant les cœurs. Je n'osai même plus croiser son regard. Je restai un moment à contempler les portes fermées, le moral à plat.

Rassilon : Donc ! Comment comptez-vous faire ? Vous avez besoin de matériel ?

Moi : Juste le schisme temporel.

Rassilon : Très bien. Gardes, emmenez-la.

Deux gardes me plaquèrent les bras dans le dos et me menottèrent avant de m'emmener. Cette fois, je ne pouvais définitivement plus reculer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le Tardis, très loin de la citadelle, les deux Docteurs étaient en pleine dispute, sous les yeux fatigués et exaspérés de leurs compagnons de voyage.

Ten : On doit refermer la bulle ! Si elle invoque Oméga, Gallifrey sera de nouveau libre, et on court droit à une nouvelle guerre du Temps !

Docteur : Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Elle compte sur moi. Elle retardera l'invocation aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut, elle sait autant que nous ce que le retour d'Oméga implique ! Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Ten : Et si on arrive trop tard, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

Lyria : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ?!

Les Seigneurs du Temps se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, poings sur les hanches, visiblement en colère. Tous deux baissèrent les yeux, tels deux gamins pris en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Lyria : Docteur, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais le Dixième a raison. Si Gallifrey et les Seigneurs du Temps s'échappent, ça va être un massacre.

Ten : Enfin quelqu'un de censé !

Lyria : C'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent. Ils vous attraperont si vous allez la sauver.

Docteur : Et elle va mourir si on ne va pas la chercher. Avec tous les Seigneurs du Temps. Encore une fois.

Jack : Calmez-vous tous les trois, on va trouver un arrangement.

Jack s'était placé entre les deux Docteurs, avec la crainte que les deux se sautent à la gorge. Le Onzième serra les poings nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider sa planète tout en préservant la sécurité de sa propre fille. Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, à côté du Maître, bien plus actif depuis sa sortie de prison.

Léo : On ne peut pas juste remonter le temps, la récupérer et partir ?

Maître : Bien sûr que non, sombre idiot. Il va y avoir paradoxe, on ne peut pas croiser nos propres lignes temporelles.

Léo : Pourquoi pas ? Les Seigneurs du Temps ont d'autres chats à fouetter là.

Ten : On risque de faire exploser l'univers, voilà pourquoi.

Le silence prit place dans la salle de contrôle. L'homme au nœud papillon gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, semblant réfléchir.

Ten : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On referme et on part ?

Docteur : Je ne peux pas. Laissez-moi ici et partez.

Cécile : Quoi ?! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour vous abandonner maintenant !

Le Docteur lui lança un de ses indéchiffrables regards tristes qui parlait tellement plus que des mots. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner sa fille, pas si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvée.

Maître : Je pars avec lui.

Ten : Certainement pas. Tu viens avec moi, on a quelques comptes à régler tous les deux.

Maître : Je sais, vous allez ENCORE me dire de venir voyager avec vous, que ce serez votre honneur, que vous voulez me faire des bébés. Retiens-ça, Thêta : Si je viens avec toi, dans deux jours, tu seras en lévitation dans un joli trou noir pendant que je détruirai ta planète chérie. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et en plus, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a balancé dans ce trou à rat.

Lyria : … Ce n'est pas lui non plus, il est trop jeune.

Maître : Je fais ça parce que je ne veux pas avoir une dette à lui rendre. Je suis un psychopathe renommé, moi, et puis je dois ma libération à sa fille. Comme si j'allais faire ça pour le Docteur.

Ten : Ouais, comme si…

Le Docteur observait son ancien meilleur ami les yeux brillants. Koscheii qui voulait l'aider de son plein gré, c'était une première. Tout au fond de lui, il cherchait un moyen de le faire venir avec lui et non pas avec le Dixième. Ce rêve idiot de voyager avec dans les étoiles… Mais pour le coup, ils allaient certainement mourir ensemble.

Docteur : Laissez-nous deux jours. Juste deux jours. Garez-vous dans une grotte, à l'abri, pas trop loin de la Citadelle. Si on ne revient pas, vous pourrez partir. D'accord ?

Ten : De toute manière je ne part pas sans le Maître.

Maître : Rappelle-moi de me suicider avant de revenir.

Ten : …

Maître : De toute manière, vos lignes temporelles sont désynchronisées. Quand tout sera fini, tu ne te souviendras même pas que tu m'as pris avec toi. Avec un peu de chance, tu m'auras enfermé dans une chambre et je crèverai de faim tout seul. Je pars avec le Docteur suivant. Point.

Docteur : Tu veux dire que…

Maître : Si on survit, oui. Je vais pas pourrir sur cette planète encore une fois.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Course contre la montre

**Chapitre 10 : Course contre la montre**

Le Schisme temporel. C'est étrange de se retrouver devant le trou qui a détruit votre vie, votre avenir sur cette foutue planète. Et je me tenais là, les yeux dans le vide, attendant le départ du Tardis. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas faire de bêtise en revenant me chercher. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas être seule avec Oméga, Rassilon et les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Je ne peux pas mourir, je devrais certainement être jugée et condamnée à être enfermée à vie après ça. Si je survis, bien sûr. Personne n'a jamais fait ça. C'est une première pour Gallifrey. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, en fait, et je commence légèrement à paniquer. Les Seigneurs du Temps étaient nerveux, jouant avec leurs armes. Ils jubilaient, en attendant son retour. Pauvres fous. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Je levais les yeux vers le soleil est, entamant doucement sa montée. Une nouvelle journée sur la planète des horreurs.

Rassilon : Il en met du temps pour partir !

Je souris. Le fait que le Tardis n'ait toujours pas bougé énervait au plus au point le Lord Président, tournant en rond autour du schisme. Je soupirai, mes chaînes m'empêchaient d'écarter les bras et je commençai à avoir des crampes. Le bruit du Tardis se dématérialisant retentit enfin. J'observai impuissante les contours de la cabine s'évaporer, laissant juste un carré parfait dans le désert de la zone zéro. Nous attendîmes un quart d'heure, Rassilon voulant être certain que le Docteur ne se téléporterait pas sur moi, ce que j'espérais secrètement de tout mon être. Mais il ne vint pas. Ils étaient partis, comme je leur avais dem andé. J'acceptais difficilement la nouvelle. Je devais l'invoquer, maintenant, et je n'avais plus le choix, tous les soldats avaient leurs armes braquées sur moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non loin de là, dans une caverne du Mont Perdition, une grosse boîte venait de se poser. Le Docteur et le Maître en sortir, nerveux. Ils observèrent un moment la Citadelle, au loin, avant de se mettre en route.

Maître : Vous êtes toujours contre les armes ?

Docteur : Bien sûr que oui !

Maître : Donc vous avez un plan ?

Docteur : Non. Mais j'y réfléchis.

Le Maître soupira bruyamment. La vie avec le Docteur pouvait parfois être relativement pénible, surtout lorsque le Seigneur du Temps n'était pas concentré, alors que l'avenir de la planète était en jeu. Ce dernier regardait en bas de la montagne, en équilibre sur un rocher.

Docteur : Ils sont déjà au schisme temporel, on arrivera jamais à temps. A moins que…

Maître : Je déteste quand tu dis ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Docteur : Le tronc d'arbre, là.

Maître : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

Docteur : Viens.

Le Docteur traîna son ami vers la carcasse d'un arbre, certainement terrassé par l'une des tempêtes balayant la planète. Le Maître lança un regard nerveux vers le sol, à environ deux cent mètres d'eux. Le Docteur était déjà monté sur le tronc, faisant signe au Maître de le rejoindre. Le blond soupira, vaincu, et grimpa derrière lui, désespéré.

Docteur : On va se laisser glisser sur la neige, comme lorsque l'on était gosses.

Maître : Excepté que c'était des collines, pas le Mont Perdition ! Et en plus tu t'étais explosé le bras.

Docteur : Arrête de râler, on y va !

Le Maître n'eut pas le temps de protester, le Docteur avait pris appui sur le reste de l'arbre et le tronc entama sa descente. Ils prirent très rapidement de la vitesse. Le Maître hurlait des injures au Docteur, qui, lui, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il hurla un « GERONIMOOOOOOOO » qui fit écho jusqu'en bas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je souris doucement en entendant un « Geronimo » retentirent jusqu'à nous. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, même si Rassilon, lui, l'avait très bien fait. Je doutais. Oméga pouvait être utile, mais sa soif de pouvoirs reprendrait le dessus et il se pourrait bien qu'ils nous tuent tous jusqu'au dernier.

Rassilon : Invoquez-le. Maintenant.

Moi : Vous allez le regretter, une fois qu'il sera libre, il va tout détruire. Ca va le rendre fou de rage de voir ce qu'est devenu sa planète.

Rassilon : Invoquez-le.

Je soupirai. Idiot. Mes mains s'illuminèrent doucement. Je m'accroupis près du schisme et plaça mes mains près du centre du cercle. Je me mis à trembler. La force qui émanait de moi était incontrôlable. Je me mis à hurler, ma tête brûlait, tout comme mon corps, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Soudain, une explosion m'envoya au loin, près de Rassilon, jubilant. Ma vue se troublait, j'arrivais même à entendre mes cœurs battre. Il y eut un long grondement, puis quelque chose sortit du puits, tellement rapidement que même un œil gallifréen ne put le suivre. Le calme retomba sur le schisme, qui venait de s'éteindre, tout simplement. Rassilon serra les poings, rouge de colère. Il se dirigea vers moi et me souleva d'une main. C'est là que je remarquai que je n'arrivais plus à tenir sur mes jambes. Je me mis à gémir sous son regard de serpent, c'était mauvais pour moi. Mais j'étais trop heureuse d'être encore vivante pour m'en soucier.

Rassilon : Où est-il ?!

Moi : J'en sais rien, je suis la première à le faire.

Rassilon : OU EST-IL ?!

Moi : Vous vous attendiez à un corps ? Il a été décomposé dans l'univers d'antimatière. Il est parti en chercher un. Il peut être n'importe où et surtout n'importe qui. Et grâce à votre imbécilité et à la faille que vous avez ouverte dans la bulle temporelle, il est peut-être même sorti s'amuser dans l'univers.

Un bout d'arbre cogna soudain dans Rassilon, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se relever et poussa l'arbre qui continua sa descente, le Lord Président hurlant à ses sbires de faire quelque chose à son bord. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, essoufflée. Le Docteur arriva près de moi, accompagné du Maître. Il me pris à bras et m'entraîna à l'abri, derrière un gros rocher.

Docteur : J'étais long ?

Moi : Très. J'ai même cru que vous ne viendriez pas.

Maître : Tu l'as invoqué ?

Moi : J'ai pas eu le choix. Vous étiez démasqués, le « Geronimo » était très très discret, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Docteur : Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu peux marcher ?

Moi : Plus ou moins. Je suis mal retombée avec l'explosion.

Il m'aida à me relever, puis nous prîmes la route, vers le sommet. Il fallait aller vite apparemment, le Dixième était prêt à partir. Le Docteur en profita pour faire un topo de la situation.

Docteur : Tu sais où il est ?

Moi : Nan, pas la moindre idée. Je le sens, il est toujours sur Gallifrey, mais il n'a pas de corps, il peut être n'importe quoi.

Maître : Il va certainement en emprunter un et chercher à te retrouver.

Moi : C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je suis sa seule alliée.

Docteur : On va devoir rester encore un peu alors.

Moi : Ouaip. Avec un peu d'aide, on va pouvoir virer Rassilon du pouvoir et libérer Gallifrey sans risque de guerre du Temps.

Docteur : Ou provoquer une immense guerre civile qui va se terminer en bain de sang…

Moi : Vous êtes trop pessimiste. Voyons déjà comment on va s'en sortir.

Le Tardis apparut bientôt à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je craignais déjà la réaction de Lyria, elle allait être… Explosive.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Oméga

**Chapitre 12 : Oméga**

Tout le monde était silencieux. L'homme qui était rentré également. Il se contentait de nous dévisageait. Ses yeux couleur or brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cet étranger, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux courts, une barbe naissante. Oméga. Oméga était définitivement de retour. Il s'approcha de nous, d'un pas nonchalant. Je baissai les yeux, légèrement impressionnée. C'était comme si un prince Daedra sortait de Skyrim.

Oméga : Lequel de vous m'a invoqué ?

Sa voix était forte, autoritaire. Mais en même temps, elle avait ce quelque chose de rassurant que l'on retrouvait chez le Docteur. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

Moi : Enchantée, Lord Président.

Oméga : Appelle-moi Oméga. Je déteste être surestimé. Ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours vivant, Docteur.

Docteur : Moi de même. J'espère que ma fille n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Vous savez parfaitement ce que votre retour implique.

Oméga : Votre fille ? Ma descendante est votre fille ? Ca explique pas mal de chose.

Il se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. Je l'observai, méfiante, prête à le tuer au moindre faux pas. Lyria me pris la main, comme pour m'encourager.

Oméga : J'ai suivi ton parcours. Depuis le schisme temporel. Je suis ravi que tu es réussi à survivre. Le dernier descendant s'est fait assassiné. Il avait deux ans.

Moi : C'est grâce au Docteur. Sans lui, ça ferait longtemps que je serai morte.

Docteur : Et inversement…

Oméga : Tu as certainement commencé à exploiter tes pouvoirs. Tu es encore jeune, beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas. Pourquoi as-tu épargné Rassilon ?

Aïe. Je l'attendais celle-là. Le Docteur me regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Cette entrevue devenait assez étrange. J'étais stressée, Lyria le sentait, je serrai sa main, tellement fort que la sienne était devenue rouge. Je réfléchissais rapidement.

Moi : Parce que je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Et que mon père est assez catégorique sur la manière dont on traite des meurtriers. Il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de sortir vivante.

Oméga : Bien parlé. Le Docteur t'a bien éduquée. Le dernier à qui j'ai parlé voulait exterminer toute forme de vie sur Gallifrey. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, dans la cellule. Tu n'as pas cédé à la panique, même lorsque le serpent l'a mordu. Ton sang-froid est exemplaire.

Je rougis sous le compliment. Les chevilles du Docteur allaient exploser. Il était tout sourire. Oméga savait comment se le mettre dans la poche. Oméga souffla, relevant la tête.

Oméga : Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. A tous.

Moi : Vous voulez reprendre le trône, je suppose.

Oméga : Oui. Mais pas n'importe comment.

Lyria : Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la mettre en danger, sinon vous allez avoir d'autres problèmes.

Oméga : Promis. C'est étonnant, de la part d'une humaine de tenir tête à un Seigneur du Temps. Beaucoup se sont fait exécutés pour moins que ça.

Moi : Croyez-moi, tant que je serai en vie, le premier qui touchera à un de mes amis est mort. C'est ma meilleure amie. Donc ! Vous avez un plan ?

Oméga sourit, ravi. S'il croyait pouvoir dicter ma conduite, c'était raté. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soumettre.

Oméga : Il nous faut un symbole. Quelqu'un en qui les gens pourront se reconnaître. Quelqu'un pour qui les gens seront prêts à se battre.

Moi : Pourquoi pas le Docteur ? Tout le monde le connaît et ils ont tous plus ou moins connaissances de ses voyages.

Oméga : Mais ils le connaissent. Et il fait trop drama-queen. Comme le Maître.

Léo : Vous voyez, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Moi : Je n'ai pas une tête de symbole, je suis incapable de défier Rassilon.

Oméga : Tu manques encore un peu d'entraînement. Il y a des choses que tu ignores encore, des pouvoirs inexploités.

Je réfléchis. Ca allait impliquer le fait que je devienne un soldat. Le Docteur avait raison. Il y allait avoir une guerre civile. Et il allait falloir mobiliser un maximum de monde. Et voilà que je me mettais à penser comme Oméga. C'était mal. Très mal. Oméga me força à relever la tête, à le regarder dans les yeux.

Oméga : Les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il a fait, pour garder le pouvoir. Et ça devra passer forcément par la guerre. Je sais que tu n'en a pas envie. Lui non plus, en particulier après cette Guerre du Temps difficile. Mais si on ne se bat pas, rien ne changera jamais. Et puis, une fois que tout sera terminé, il se peut que tu ait une place au Parlement.

Moi : Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une Lord Présidente. S'il y en a un qui doit y accéder c'est le Maître.

Maître : Pourquoi moi ? Pas le Docteur ?

Moi : Nan, pas le Docteur. Il tient trop à sa liberté, il n'arrivera jamais à assumer la responsabilité d'une planète. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur cette planète, et, même si tu le nie, t'as beaucoup plus étudié que Thêta, et donc tu es beaucoup plus apte à devenir Lord Président que lui.

Docteur : Je ne suis pas du même avis. Tu représentes exactement ce qu'un Lord Président devrait être.

Je lui souris, gênée. C'était normal pour lui, j'étais sa fille. Quoi que je fasse, il serait toujours fier de moi. Je secouai la tête.

Moi : Avant de parler de ça, si on arrêtait Rassilon ? Ce serait déjà pas mal. Vous parliez d'un entraînement.

Oméga : Intéressée ?

Moi : Bien sûr que oui. Si je dois vivre avec ce foutu don jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il vaut mieux que je sache m'en servir.

Oméga : Tu as exploité quels côtés pour l'instant ?

Moi : J'arrive à soigner, et à arrêter les projectiles à grande vitesse malgré moi.

Oméga : Tu as vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans ce cas. Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que tu peux faire.

Moi : Je ne veux pas devenir une machine à tuer. Je vous préviens.

Oméga se mit à tourner autour de moi, m'examinant. Le Docteur était étonnamment silencieux. Je commençai à me demander à quoi il pensait. Il leva les yeux vers Oméga, qui s'était stoppé face à lui.

Oméga : J'ai besoin de votre consentement.

Docteur : Pardon ?

Oméga : Vous êtes son père, vous avez votre mot à dire. Elle va devenir importante pour la société gallifréenne, elle aura bientôt presque autant de pouvoirs que moi.

Docteur : Quoi que l'on veule, la guerre est inévitable, pas vrai ?

Oméga : Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Docteur : Koscheii, tu es partant ?

Maître : Partant pour quoi ?

Docteur : Je vais avoir besoin d'un entraînement moi aussi. On va devoir ressortir les armes.

Rose : Vous aussi.

Ten : Je… Je peux pas Rose. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Clara : Mais bien sûr que si. Puis nous aussi on va se battre, on vous tiendra la main si vous avez peur.

Les deux Docteurs se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leurs compagnons. Ouais, à mon avis, ils ne voulaient pas les embarquer dans ça. Mais maintenant, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix.

Lyria : Oriane, t'as intérêt à revenir vite.

Oméga : On en aura pour environ deux jours. J'ai déjà rassemblé une armée, ils sont en route.

Docteur : Ils viennent par ici ?

Oméga : Oui. C'est un endroit isolé. Docteur, vous êtes le Commandant des troupes, ils sont déjà prévenus de votre grade. Préparez des ateliers d'entraînement. Il va nous falloir un cuisinier et un médecin aussi. Je vous laisse vous occuper des recrutements.

Moi : Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Oméga : Dans une grotte du Mont Perdition.

Le Docteur me serra dans ses bras, en me rappelant d'être prudente et de faire attention à moi avant d'aller donner un coup de main à Lyria et Cécile, transportant des cibles de tir à l'arc. La guerre est déclarée.


End file.
